


Park Twin & Double Trouble

by MaryByU



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dance Major Park Jimin (BTS), Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Music Major Min Yoongi | Suga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Twin, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Photography Major Jeon Jungkook, Photography Major Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Jihyun, Slow Romance, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Park JiHyun, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryByU/pseuds/MaryByU
Summary: Jimin and Jihyun are twin.One is cute and pretty, love lip gloss and dye his hair blond to looks like an angel, and there is the other, handsome and sexy, loves his silver rings and chains, and would find any opportunity to show his abs.They’re completely different yet inseparable, one is shy and always hide behind his brother, and the other would always put himself in front of his twin if anything or anyone would disturb him.There are so different, that they never had to argue for anything, their taste and mind were completely opposite from each other.That is until Jungkook comes in their lives, a freshman that neither of them seems to put their eyes off.One because of a stupid crush, the other because a stranger seems to put his eyes on his brother a little too much.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook was a freshman.

A freshman completely lost.

He had come from Busan just a week ago to pursue his dream in Seoul, completely alone with his luggage and a camera in hands. For him it was an adventure, it was the first time he was leaving home, the first time he was travelling so far and the first time he didn’t know what to take picture first.

The first few days, he had left his dorm at night with his camera, roaming the street with it and photographing everything he could find.

He had been amazed with everything, looking everywhere, and trying not to cry out in happiness in the middle of the street with how much the world was beautiful.

Jungkook was from a family that didn’t really have big dreams, his father had a small salary working in as an office worker, and his mother worked as a cashier in a supermarket, he had grew up with small jobs himself and had dreamed looking at pictures he would found in books from the library.

Being in Seoul had been something like a new start for him, he had start a part time job in Busan in the same store as his mother just to have enough coming here, where he was still searching for a new one.

He had been completely ecstatic to start his student life, had waited for it since his hyung had makes praise of it “Kookie, you will see, being a student is a complete new life, it’s like another dimension.”

And he had waited, two entire years to achieve what he wanted, had worked hard in school and had saved enough to come here without being a toll on his parent financially.

He could have attend a University in Busan, but it wouldn’t have been the same like his brother had said, “you have to go far away to miss home, you know ?”

And here he was, one week later, missing home like hell.

The school was too big, big enough to be an entire town, the buildings looks all the same and there were stairs everywhere, people going to every direction, it was like a maze.

On the top of that, he had taken too much time taking picture on his way here and was late, too late to present himself in class. And it was just the start of the year.

The first day, he had received the map of the school, he had even take the tour with his group around the campus, but like always, he had been to distracted with his camera to put attention on where they were going and what was being said, and now he was regretting so much.

In the end, he didn’t want to passed for a dump looking at the said map or ask his way to any of the other student, he had a pride to take care of, an image to hold, so all he do was sit down on an empty bench sighing deeply to his own idiocy.

His brother had already warned him to not take his camera during day because “you will just distract yourself and not enjoy fully your student life”, and Jungkook was starting to believe him.

He takes him favorite item in hand and open it to see the last picture he didn’t saved yet, looking at every picture one by one.

It was a habit to take picture of everything since middle school, when his grandfather had given him a small camera as a gift, it was an old model, that wasn’t in the market since decades. At that time, it was just an item Jungkook had been amazed by. He would stop everywhere with it in is house, taking picture and looking wide eyes to the adult declaring it was his new favorite “game”, until it didn’t stay a game anymore and had become his vocation.

Since high school, when he had started to take pictures seriously, he had started a blog where he would post every picture taken, from project, family gathering or even fun, it was like his personal diary that he was letting the world looking at.

His safe place and small pride.

The sun was starting to shine higher, it must be noon looking at the shadow of the tree in front of him, he didn’t had any other class but he did have an assignment to return in two weeks, so he stand up, camera still in hands, before taking his bag he had let fall on the ground.

When he looks up, eyes roaming around trying to search his way back, his eyes fall on a figure hidden under the shadow of the trees.

The person was laying down on the grass with his head on another person thigh, it was a boy, smaller than him and maybe younger, with blond hair forming a halo around his face. His skin was pale under the daylight, cheeks rosy and pink plump lips that stretch on a smile from what the other person was saying.

Maybe it was the angle, the shadow, or just the person presence itself, but it was like Jungkook was looking at an angel. There was an innocence in the stranger face, a purity that makes Jungkook wanted to take picture of him again and again.

Jungkook had seen beauty before and had taken picture of hundred and thousand of peoples, he even had founded beauty itself in those peoples faces, but that boy was the Beauty himself.

He didn’t know how much time he looks at him, eyes refusing to leave the stranger.

He was too pretty, the most beautiful creature in the word, because the boy couldn’t be human, he has an aura that was shining brightly, too soft and gentle to be just human.

His eyes were closed, long eyelashes fanning his cheeks, and Jungkook couldn’t help but takes his camera and pointing it at him.

It wasn’t the first time he had done it, Jungkook would take picture of any person, child, teenager or elder, but never he had approached them, never asked anyone to pose a certain way or anything like that.

But this time the more he takes, the less he was satisfied. He wanted to take more, to photograph the stranger in every angle, to capture his face, his beauty, his aura in those pictures as much as he could finger itching while holding the camera tightly with a frown.

When the boy opened eyes, showing light brown iris, Jungkook couldn’t help but be amazed by his eyes smile, he lower his camera immediately not wanting to be caught red handed even if all he wanted was to approach the boy.

He waited for the stranger to caught him, but he didn’t, looking up to his friend and giggles loudly enough that the sound of bell come to Jungkook ear.

Jungkook wasn’t a singer, but he could have sworn, the boy laugh was like singing. And it makes him wanted to take more picture of him, so much that for a second, he hesitates to approach him, but in the end, he didn’t.

He was too afraid to approach him, but mostly too afraid to hear a “no” from the pretty stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Since the classes has started, Jimin was swimming in assignment. He was in the library like most of the time, secluded in a corner where people don’t come a lot. Hs books where scatters in front of him, glasses slipping on his nose.

Being a Junior, he had to prepare for a dance for the midterm with the help of the music department, it shouldn’t have been hard, in the beginning he was completely trilled, excited to finally have an excuse for composing his own song, but in the end, he was lost, completely lost.

He wanted to dance on a piano arrangement, it was basic, simple but would always touch every soul, he didn’t need something amazing and dramatic, just something people could relate on.

Jihyun had said to take the help of Yoongi hyung, the older was a senior, graduating this year in music production and had already jobs offer. The last time, he had seen him was a week ago when he had come in his dorms with Jihyun. Jimin couldn’t see him most of the time because he was always busy, so he didn’t want to put more on his shoulder by asking to help him, even if he knew, being Jihyun best friend, Yoongi would always makes time for him.

Sighing, he let his pencil fall on his notebook, making he’s cheeks follow behind after a loud and deep sigh.

The library was quiet at this hour, most of the student had went home after the last class, the sun was a little brighter than usual, falling on his eyes through the window and making him warm, the sensation was amazing, making him sigh and close his eyes delight.

He was peacefully dosing off, mind still trying to think of movement and notes, when a loud thud on his table makes him straighten up immediately, looking around eyes wide to just meet familiar catlike eyes.

“Oh ! Baby Jiminie is tired?” Yoongi was standing in front of him, bag thrown on the table, and a wide grin on his face. His voice was more gravelly than usual like he had also just wakes up, but it was as teasing as ever, by now he should be used to this nickname but like always, it makes the younger internally whine and externally blush.

“Don’t call me that!”

They were alone, allowing themselves to be a little louder, which just fuel to the older teasing who seems to always loved to do it, something Jimin didn’t know if Jihyun had learned it from Yoongi hyung or the other way around.

“Someone, a little fairy, told me you needed help to produce a piece.” The older said, siting next to him, eyes looking at the books in front of the younger and taking one of them that he opens without reading a word just in case the librarian comes around.

“I’ll kill Jihyun.” He whispers pouting and looking at Yoongi with a cute frown that makes the older coo, and the younger whine harder.

“You won’t kill your twin, you love him too much.”

And Jimin wish it wasn’t true, it would have made the murder a little easier. It makes him sigh, head falling again on his books and eyelid closing to gain some warmness from the sun that had started to set.

“I do, doesn’t mean I won’t kill him for the betrayal.” He whispers, feeling a hand on his hair that he welcomed happily, unconsciously coming closer to give more access to the older.

Yoongi hyung had grew up next door from the Park, he was the cool neighbor that would always help with homework when their parents wasn’t here, it had started like that, the twin coming to the older house or him coming to them.

They had passed summer together, drinking lemonade and eat watermelon under their sunshade in their garden, and in winter staying home with a hot chocolate between their hand or going out when Jihyun was insisted enough to make them a snow ball.

With time, they never separate, their parents trying to make them go to the same school, or go to the same vacation spot just to stay close, their mother had makes friend quickly, giving them more time to stay together to Jimin delight who loved to pass time with just the three of them.

Jimin had grew up with Yoongi hyung by his side, he was like a constant presence next to him with Jihyun. Even if his twin like to say that Yoongi was his own best friend because he was older by hours, Jimin like to have him next to him, mostly because he gives the best caress. But don’t tell that to anyone.

“Why don’t you want my help.”

“You’re busy.” He whispers, a little sleepy, like always after Yoongi hand on his hair, it was like the older had magical hand. Or maybe Jihyun was right, Jimin was just a kitten…

“Never busy for my baby Jiminie.” It earns a tap from Jimin, who apologize immediately when the older complain about the pain in his arm, before laughing loudly and gaining another tap from the younger who started pouting.

“So, when do you want to start?” Jimin hesitate, thinking if he couldn’t just ask Taehyung, the younger knew many people and could probably help him find a producer in the music department, but whoever it would be, he couldn’t replace Yoongi hyung.

“Whenever you can.” He said hesitantly, not sure if he wasn’t asking too much of the older.

“Then come to the studio tomorrow morning and if you have any idea of what you want to do, bring it.” Making Jimin nod and look up when the older stand up, ruffling the younger hair who whine, pouting when Yoongi didn’t gives him his greeting, something he would always do since they were kid.

“That’s exactly why I call you baby Jiminie.” the older say, smiling warmly before bending down and kissing his forehead.

When he moved away, taking his bag back, he turns one more time to him, with a wide grin already on his face.

“Don’t be late… Baby Jiminie” gaining another whine from the younger.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jimin go to Yoongi studio in the first hour, he had take the entire night to think about some moves that he stretched in his note book, but in the end, he needed the song to be ready so he can started to think seriously about it.

That’s why when Yoongi open the door, Jimin overexcited, jumping in place and smiling ear to ear. “You can just give me a piece put aside.” He said, entering the place where the older would pass most of his time.

The studio was sober, there was just the music equipment, with a couch with a coffee table aside, the place smelled like coffee, strangely a lot like Yoongi hyung. Everytime he would come here, he couldn’t help but think it was his Hyung personal space even when the studio was supposed to be used by other student too.

“You really think I’ll give you an old piece ?” comes the older voice after closing the door, he didn’t turn to him, sitting behind his computer, and closing some files before looking at him.

“I’ve already started to makes something, I wanted you to listen to it, but if you want an old piece…” he shrug, smiling when Jimin whine, high voice apologizing and coming to him with small hand putting on his shoulder. “I want to ! Pretty please !”

Don’t get Yoongi wrong he wasn’t the devil disguised in human, he just loved to tease the twin, it had become he’s special activity, especially with Jimin who’s reaction was always amazing.

“Okay, okay, go sit down.” He waits for Jimin to be seated again before pressing the button _play_. The melody filled the room, a small piece with only piano, something he had just think in the night, it wasn’t much but it was something, a start.

The song was sad, melancholic, like bringing back memories, but expressive enough to have moves and be used for the assignment.

“I was thinking to put Jihyun vocal in it.” The older said when the music stopped, turning to Jimin. They discussed about it a long moment, Yoongi playing for him piece after piece that cross his mind, nothing when Jimin eyes would light up.

It was lunch time when someone knock on the studio door, making Jimin looked up from his stretches to Yoongi. The door opens a second later to Jihyun with hand full of take out bags.

« Guys, I love you but it’s time to eat. »

Jihyun was older than Jimin from an entire hour, something the older like to bring up everytime by saying that Jimin wasn’t ready to come to the world and was forced to, “That’s why you have a short temper.” He would say making Jimin pout.

They would always bicker about everything but, Jihyun would always end up hugging his baby brother and doing whatever Jimin would ask him to do with a pout. When they were kid, they had made a promise of sticking by each other side, and Jihyun would do anything to not broke that promise.

Jimin smile happy seeing what he had bring, letting the older ruffle his hair, before asking “How did you know we were here?”

“There’s not a moment Hyung isn’t here, Tae just said you were here.” He empties the boxes full of chicken and sauce, smiling when Jimin gives him a piece.

They eat in silence, with Yoongi melody as background that h had put in case something come in mind.

“It’s your new piece ?” Jihyun ask, drinking his cola, eyes on the screens.

“We’re working on Jimin’s piece, for his assignment… By the way, we were thinking to put your vocal on it, what do you think ?”

Jihyun loved to sing, it was the reason why he was a vocal major, even if his voice seems to never cooperate with him when it was supposed to, but he loved it.

So he just smile “Tell me whenever you need me.” Without showing another emotion.

His heart was heavy saying those words, already sanding up to remove the boxes from the table.

“I need to go, don’t forgot your classes Jimin” He doesn’t wait for an answer, taking with him what was needed to be throw away and leave the studio.

Jihyun loved them but lately, he couldn’t help but feel something ugly stir in him, especially when he would see Jimin and Yoongi together.

In the beginning, he thought that maybe it was because they would spend a lot more time together, sometimes without him, but in the end, he knew way.

He knew why he would feel ugly when Yoongi would kiss Jimin forehead, or when he would put an arm around his shoulder, or when Yoongi would just care about Jimin a little more.

And Jihyun don’t mind not a t all, he just hated the feelings that would pass through him at those moment.

Jihyun wasn’t the jealous time, and he was the first wanting to see the two most important people together but lately he could feel himself wanting something else, like being in Jimin place.

He couldn’t, shouldn’t think like that, in the beginning when he had saw how much differently Yoongi treat Jimin from him, he had let it pass, knowing that his baby brother was just too precious, but it was obvious with time, how much Yoongi cared for his twin a little differently. He could see the way his baby brother would blush, whine and show emotion he won’t do with anyone else, how comfortable he was with Yoongi.

Ant it clicked, « They like each other »

Obviously, they do. It was supposed to happen when he thinks about their childhood, when those two had a crush on each other when they were in middle school.

That was why Jihyun had decided to step back a little this time, maybe they were really meant to be, so he give them space and let them approached each other without himself being in the middle, making himself invisible to let the two get closer.

That was also why he had suggested Yoongi to Jimin for his assignment, and why he had makes Yoongi go to the library yesterday.

The knowledge that now they would pass a lot more time together makes his heart beat in the same ugly way, but now at least he know why…

But in the end, it wasn’t Jihyun that Yoongi chosen, and it was okay, he wasn’t jealous, he could never be jealous when Jimin seems so happy.

Even if his heart was bleeding.

He wanted to laugh at his own misery.

But in the end of the day, all he could do was smile at them, because they were happy and it was all that matter.


	5. Chapter 5

The dance has advanced a lot, Yoongi had prepared a track in a week with Jimin lingering in his studio just to feel the music and prepare his dance to, but mostly to make sure the older won’t die by just drinking coffee.

Yoongi had a bad habit to always drink too much coffee and say awake all night when he was working, it was moments where he won’t listen to anymore but the twin or just Jimin when he would be to grumpy.

Like now. But at least his mood wasn’t reflecting on his work.

The track was softer than what Jimin was used to by Yoongi, sadder too, like the older had convey his own feelings in it without meaning to.

When he closed his eyes for the first time listening to it, Jimin could picture the death of a flower just after his blooming, like a butterfly disappearing after his birth.

It was beautiful yet so short.

That’s why the dance he had started to create was delivering those feelings, the beauty of a moment, the beauty of the time where things were still beautiful. Yet it wasn’t enough, Jimin wanted to deliver the thought “I want to see more” and he was succeeding to show it by Jihyun frustrated eyes.

“Aren’t you going a little harder on the frustration feeling?”

“Yoongi hyung said it was perfect” Jimin pout, still breathing hard with sweat rolling down his neck after showing his brother his dance that he had taken time to finish. The dance wasn’t hard to memorize, but it had been hard to create it and give the feeling he had wanted.

“It must be then…”

It was, but for Jimin, Yoongi needed to play the track live to make it really perfect, he had already ask his professor if it was possible, and had even makes sure that Yoongi didn’t have something else to do that day before thinking of the idea seriously.

But he didn’t know how to ask, the older wasn’t keen of public attention, it was mainly why he wasn’t an underground rapper, something he had love since teen age.

Being a producer doesn’t draw eyes, and he was mostly just a name in a track and didn’t need to show himself at all.

So Jimin didn’t know how to ask, not at all, he wasn’t afraid, but he knew when to be quiet and leave the older alone, and Yoongi doesn’t seem in the mood lately.

Maybe that was why Jihyun seems quiet too, those two were always connected in any way when it comes to mood, reflecting each other whenever one of them was sad or angry, but when Jihyun smile to him gesturing him to come sit down, Jimin forget about it, arm coming to hug his twin and just seek warmness

“Yah ! You’re sweating!”

Later when Yoongi come to his studio to check on him because Jimin had a bad habit to dance without stopping for even drinking, he ask, timidly, cheeks red, with Jihyun still seated next to him with some books for him to progress in his work.

“Hyung… hum… I know you will maybe say no but… would you play live for the presentation?” he asked shyly, Jimin never didn’t really asked anything, he was mostly the quiet type, doing everything on his own and never asking anyone help, not even Jihyun who with years knew him too much and knew when Jimin was too embarrassed to ask any help.

“Why would I say no?” ask Yoongi eyes furrowed but warm, _an act_ , Jihyun think…

“You don’t like attention…”

“But I’ll do it for my baby Jiminie” and contrary to usually Jimin didn’t protest for the nickname, instead a wide grin appeared on his face from happiness, and it make Jihyun happy for him, he really did.

But not when Yoongi ruffled Jimin hair warmly and make him sit down next to him to give him a water bottle, and Jihyun just smile, caging his heart behind closed door and looking down on his books whose words he couldn’t read anymore.

He wasn’t jealous, not at all.

But it was okay they were happy, at that moment he swears to make sure nothing and no one would come between them, and by it he means himself too.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun is picking trough the curtain when Jimin get out of his dorms, Taehyung is still sleeping, hidden under his blankets, a small lump for only proof that he had come back home last night and wasn’t asleep somewhere in a stranger house after a party.

His best friend had this bad habit to not leave a party when he was just to tired to go home not even carrying to call on of his friends to pick him, and would always find himself lying on a stranger couch or bed if not the floor, and considering that Taehyung had went to go have fun last night, Jimin wasn’t really expecting to see him before noon.

That’s why he was cautious on his way out, not making a sound and taking his things silently, not even taking a shower because their bathroom was just a huge stereo and it would just end up on waking up the younger, and dealing with a grumpy Tae wasn’t on his plan this morning.

When he left the dorms after making sure for the hundredth time that his friend was asleep, he sends a quick text to Hoseok, telling him he was on his way to the dance studio.

It was too early for his training, but the performance were approaching every day and he was still lacking in some moves that needed his friend supervision, he was just a dance contemporary major, but for this choreography he had decided to go harder on himself.

The dance wasn’t hard on itself, but some moves weren’t something he was used to and he was hopping some advice from his friend before starting to practice the whole choreography.

The campus was mostly empty at this hour, classes hadn’t started yet, but some student were coming back from the library opened 24/7, the place seem a lot quieter at this hour.

He let his eyes wander on the back yard, connecting the dorms to the actual campus, he had always passed through this way at night or afternoon when it was filled with thousand of student but now that it was almost empty, it was peaceful.

The trees, flowers and bush were giving a calm atmosphere and Jimin couldn’t help but think that Taehyung would have loved to be here, the photography major preferred to stay in place where human weren’t around, most of his art were the natural state of earth, but even when he needed to take picture of the modern world, he would make sure to be far away from any person, to be at peace with himself.

The first time he had meet Taehyung, it was in a park like this one, the younger, a small boy that day, was taking picture of an abandoned cat in the middle of the bushes far away from anyone eyes, but Jimin had been too curious to joined him and he had been scolded by Tae for scaring away the cat, the younger had apologize short after when Jimin, too soft for his own good, had started crying because he wasn’t used to be scolded by a stranger.

After that, Tae had made a promise to Jimin “you can come see me if you promise to not make a sound and not approach the cat” and they didn’t separate after that, Jimin always waiting to come back to his favorite park with Jihyun following him because he couldn’t let his little brother wander everywhere.

The memory makes him smile, that’s why his eyes fall on a figure that looks a lot like Taehyung when he was a kid, lying down on his stomach on the grass, not carrying about his cloths being dirty.

He’s in the middle of the campus when he saw him.

The person was wearing all black, sweat, jeans and boots, with his camera in front of his face, turned toward a patch of flowers growing in the middle of the way, the scene was strange but cute when the boy moved away, looking at the screen of his camera, pouting when the result wasn’t what he wanted to be like.

He was handsome, sharp jaw and round cheeks, keen gaze but doe eyes filled with a brightness that Jimin had seen only on kids.

His entire being was a mixed of sharp and soft, and looking at him Jimin couldn’t help but be drown at him.

He had broad shoulder and was taller than him, swimming in baggy clothes with veiny hands taking his camera softly like a treasure and Jimin wanted to approach just to see what he was taking picture of.

“Jimin?” he looked away to see Hoseok coming toward him, face still full of sleep and stretching while walking.

“Something interesting?” he asked looking toward where the guy was and Jimin couldn’t help but shake his head immediately with a wide smile, ignoring the blush who had started to spread on his cheeks, and takes the older arm like it was nothing, hopping that his fiend won’t ask anything, which he didn’t, just yawning behind his hand before passing his arm around Jimin shoulders.

To the rest of the way to the studio, Jimin wanted to turn away one more time just to see the guy.

If Jihyun would have been with him Jimin would have approached him in a heartbeat, his brother always gives him the courage he needed, and would even have found him handsome too and Jimin wanted him to show how handsome the guy was and maybe gushing about him openly without having his heart beating so fast.

When they were in front of the building he couldn’t help but turn to the bench just to see him one more time, but the stranger wasn’t there, and he couldn’t help but pout, feeling disappointed and hopping that he was student in the campus and not just a passerby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter not corrected, i'll do it whenever i had time, i'm sorry.

Jungkook was taking pictures of a patch of flower when he saw the boy from days ago again.

It was too early for anyone to be out, the sun had started to show just a moment ago, ray of sunshine illuminating the campus and with it bringing the warmness. It wasn’t cold, but the morning air was chill enough for Jungkook to be cold even after wearing his black hoodie over his head.

That’s why he was expecting anyone out other than the few student coming back to there dorms.

He was too distracted too see him at first, camera taking picture of a patch of small flowers that had grown between stones in the middle of the way.

When he had stood up from his position after being satisfied with his pictures, he looks up to go back to his dorm trying to remember the way and see him. Lying down under the same tree than last time.

Jungkook had tried to find him during the past days, eyes roaming on the student faces, and even searching in the cafeteria, he would be disappointed every time he won’t find him, sulking and ending up looking at his pictures again that he hade saved preciously in a folder.

That’s why when he saw him, he couldn’t help but approach him immediately, camera already coming in front of his face to takes more picture.

This time, his pretty stranger was wearing all black, face half hidden under a black cap and sweat covering his legs, he wasn’t sleeping, hand taping on a notebook over his stomach, mumbling lyrics that was going through his earphone and from were he was, Jungkook could hear his pretty voice.

Breathing deeply, he approaches him, just enough to takes a better picture, the boy didn’t budge, not until Jungkook, not looking where he was going, hitting his knee against a bench and growling from the pain.

“Were you taking a picture of me?” comes a sweet voice, and Jungkook was sold. How can a human voice could be so soft ? So pretty, so amazingly… angelic ?

He looks up to see the stranger sit up in time, wearing his cap back after moving his hair away from his face, and looking up at him with beautiful eyes.

The boy pointed to the camera still in Jungkook hands, lenses toward him. And Jungkook blush, violently.

“I… I just like taking picture of pretty things…”

The boy eyebrow raised up, a smirk taking over his face, eyes full or mirth that makes Jungkook blush ever harder.

There wasn’t the innocence of last time in the boy face, like the boy was wearing a confidence on his shoulder making him more seductive and Jungkook loved it, hands wanting to take more picture but not knowing if he could.

“Am I pretty ?” and Jungkook nod dumbly, was he supposed to answer that ? Before the boy was, but he couldn’t help but lost his words, becoming a stuttering mess.

“I mean...”

And the boy laugh, a laugh as beautiful as his voice and his entire being, making Jungkook heart go wild in his chest.

But the sensation in his stomach makes him courageous enough to ask what he really wanted.

“Can I take more picture ?” the boy doesn’t answer looking at him deeply enough for Jungkook to continue not wanting to passed for a weird guy.

“I mean, I like to take picture of pretty things, you were so pretty the other day, and I just wanted to take one, it won’t be upload or something, I promise.”

Something passed in the boy eyes, something that Jungkook couldn’t decipher, but it makes him uneasy when the boy eyes bored into him, searching for something Jungkook didn’t know about.

“You found me pretty the other day?” a mocking smile spreading on his face, the boy approach him, arm passing through Jungkook shoulder and making him a little flustered because of his beauty.

“Okay go ahead, do I need to pose? By the way did you talk to me when you saw me last time ? I don’t remember …”

The boy eyes were looking at him too deeply, making him want to run away from his gaze and maybe presence that was too much to handle. For a second, he preferred the small cute boy from last time, and he was going say it, but the smile in the boy face stopped him, feeling that it would just reel the boy more.

“No, no… I… I need to go !” He moved the arm away, turning away before running to whenever he had come from, he preferred to think that his pretty stranger must have wake up in the wrong side of the bed, or maybe Jungkook must have been too blind the first day to saw his pretty stranger true personality.

And he couldn’t help but sigh, pouting and thinking about when he had met his pretty stranger the first time.

When he had thought for a second to have found his muse.


	8. Chapter 8

Jimin couldn’t stop thinking about the boy, even closing his eyes to see him on his eyelid, picturing him on the bench with the same focused expression. He tried to search for him the next days, eyes looking everywhere with wide eyes and lips forming a pout when he was nowhere.

“Are you searching for someone?” Yoongi had ask the next day, finding the younger behavior too strange to stay quit about it, and he was right. Jimin turn to him with a sigh ad pout that makes him smile a little.

“I… I see a boy days ago and I can’t find him, I don’t know which major he is in, I don’t even know if he’s in the Uni… “

The memory makes Jimin light up instantly, pout disappearing to form a wide smile and a glint appearing in his eyes that wasn’t there for days.

“Hyung he’s so beautiful ! So tall and handsome, and his hands are so big, I want to touch them, and hyung he was taking pictures and...”

“Do you have a crush on him Jiminie?” It makes the younger stop, red spreading on his cheeks and neck so rapidly that makes Yoongi burst out laughing.”

“No! It’s not that, he’s just… I want to be friend, it’s not like that !”

“Sure, it is.” He let the younger pout, frowning at him with his cheeks still red, the sight was new but cute and endearing, and the older couldn’t wait the news to fall on the other twin.

“Why don’t you ask Tae ? He’s in photography major, he might know him.”

The way Jimin eyes lit up before running away to their dorms was enough for Yoongi to confirm that it was indeed a crush.

Taehyung was nowhere to be found, at least never when Jimin needed him for important things. Like when they needed to be on time for Yoongi birthday last year, but Taehyung had decided to change his gift in the last minute making them walk in half of Seoul.

His best friend had always the worst timing when it comes to important things.

“I’m born just a few minutes before the new year, I need to live the same, like doing everything last minute to show how amazing I am.”

He had said when the others had complained about it in the party, Jihyun scowling at him with Jimin laughing to hard next to him.

“You need to pass less time with Seokjin…” was the only thing his twin had said, not even caring when the said person had kick him in the chin under their table.

But now that he was nowhere to be found, Jimin was starting to be exasperate by his life choices, he turn half of the campus upside own before seeing him in the music production studio, with Namjoon who wasn’t paying attention at them, heavy headphones on his head and eyes focused on the screen.

“Taehyung!” He cries out the moment he saw him, not caring to lower his voice, Namjoon could be in the middle of a earthquake but won’t budge from his screen.

Jimin wanted to scold the younger to not answer his phone or even messages, but he had more important matter in hands.

“What !?” the younger was lied down on the studio couch, legs thrown awkwardly in the air and body half slipping on the floor, the sight was strange, making Jimin stopped for half a second before sighing. He had seen many things from Taehyung, but his way to sit would always makes him question if the younger even had bones.

“I need you to help me found someone.” He said directly not caring that his best friend hadn’t even care to move his legs for him and trying them aside to sit next to him, ignoring his whine and frown.

“I’m not social you know, I’m shy.” A blatant lie considering half of the campus had his number saved on their phone and he was always out with friends Jimin didn’t even know about.

“Taehyung please, I need to find someone, he may be in photography major, you must know him.” It make his best friend sit up, a glint appearing in his eyes that Jimin didn’t liked at all, but he need his help and for once the older don’t might the teasing if it was to find out who his mysterious stranger was.

“Don’t tell me you had a crush Jiminie ? Oh it’s so cute!!” the younger cry out when a blush spread instantly on Jimin face, making him stutter.

“N-no, why you and hyung are saying that ? It’s not…”

“Oh! if hyung said so then it must be true !”

“It’s not !!” But Taehyung wasn’t listening, a wide grin on his face that makes Jimin blush harden if possible, moving his eyebrows so awkwardly that Jimin hit him on his shoulder, but it doesn’t stop his best friend for the slightest.

“So tell me more, I’m willing to help you.”

And Jimin, ignoring his best friend antics and Namjoon amused gaze, passed the next hour describing the boy, talking about his ode eyes, his smile, his hands, his wide shoulders and tiny waist, not passing any details. How beautiful he was, how tall, how…

“Ok I got it.” Comes Taehyung voice, still grinning, before standing up to leave and leaving a pouting Jimin behind that hadn’t finish to makes his praise about the boy.

The next few days, he received countless of pictures from his best friend, with every time the same question bellow.

“Is it him?”

And Jimin would always say “No”, the boys in the picture were all tall and built with more or less big eyes and a cuteness apparent, but they weren’t the one he was searching for.

At some point he had abandon the idea to see him ever again, sulking and pouting, because the boy was without doubt a passer-by and the knowledge would make him sad, knowing they would probably never see each other ever again.

When Jimin started to receive to many pictures with Taehyung standing next to those boys like they were lost friends, he ask him why he needed to appear on them receiving an answer that makes Jimin blush in the middle of his classes.

“I need to be the first person to befriend my future brother in law.”

And Jimin wanted to kill him.

It was weeks later that Jimin see him again, they were in the cafeteria when his eyes fall on the boy, eyes widening and heart taking a race immediately, he was as beautiful as in his memory if not more with his blush on his cheeks, his camera was in his hands like preparing himself to take a picture, eyes looking up at someone that had comes sit to his table.

And when Jimin eyes fall on the said person, he never felt his broke so fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello,  
This is not an update.  
I’m putting this AU on hold, it’s not discontinued at all.  
I made the mistake to start writing and posting too many AU at once and now I’m like... sleep deprived ? Overload ? Overworked ? (I’ll think of a good word...)  
So like I decide to finish the AU that are advanced enough first or near the end or at least far enough in the story that stopping them would be a crime.  
(It doesn’t mean that this AU doesn’t deserved better but I have to select... I’m sorry if this one is your favorite...)  
So this AU ISN’T stopped, I promise. It’s just on a small break (2/4 months)  
I invite you to read my other stories during that time and hope you to read them.  
If you want to leave a comment, feedback, please do it in the other chapters, this one would be deleted when I started this story again.  
For a question : MaryByYou  
Thanks a lot for your patience and stay safe.


End file.
